Lone Star
by xxdolphingirl17xx
Summary: Katherine is a equine vet with a broken past. After her mother died she never fully recovered. When she finds out that she had been living a lie her whole life does she accept it? Or does she let the pain get to her. Kalijah! :) with mentions of Stebekah, Delena, and Klaroine. :) Chapter 8 coming soon! :) REVIEW Please!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Katherine walked swiftly through the gigantic doors at the equine hospital. She had gotten a call while out at lunch about an emergency. They didn't say what it was about, just told her to get there as soon as possible. She didn't mind skipping lunch though; she grew up with a love for horses and would do anything to help. It was a year ago today she started her amazing job at the Lone Star Equine Hospital. She had graduated from vet school with near perfect grades and interned there for a summer. But Katherine was surprised when she got the call for an immediate full-time job; at first she thought it had been a cruel joke. She smiled remembering that day perfectly...

_Katherine was at her apartment cleaning before her friends came over to celebrate graduating. She had her music blaring when she faintly heard the familiar ringtone of 'That's my Kind of Night' by Luke Bryan. She ran into the kitchen, turned the music off, and grabbed her phone off the counter and looked at the number. Her eyebrows wrinkled in confusion at the strange number._

"_Hello?" She said politely but confused._

"_Hi. Is this Katherine Pierce?" A female voice asked. _

"_Yes. Who is this?" She asked. _

"_This is Rebekah from the Lone Star Equine Hospital. We would like to offer you a full time job as one of our equine doctors." Rebekah paused waiting for a reply._

"_You mean _THE _Lone Star Equine Hospital? Are you sure you have the right number?" There is no way the number one equine hospital in the state of Texas would offer her a job. There's just no way. _

_Rebekah laughed slightly "Yes ma'am…the one and only. I'm sure I have the right number. You interned for us last summer correct?" Katherine nodded unable to respond right away but then mentally slapped herself remembering she was on the phone._

"_Uh yes ma'am. I did" Katherine spoke finally._

"_Fantastic! Do you think you could start Monday?" The girl asked._

"_Uh…Monday? Yeah. I mean of course. Yes. But don't you need an interview or something?" Katherine asked unsure that this was real life. _

"_No .That won't be necessary; we've been watching you since you started vet school. You're a natural at this Miss Katherine. And we would be honored if you would come work with us." She heard a squeal on the other line and smiled. "So Monday?"_

"_Yes ma'am of course! Thank you so much! I won't let you down!" Katherine nearly screamed. _

"_I know you won't. See you Monday. Bye." _

"_Bye!" Katherine jumped up and down after ending the call. She and Rebekah had instantly become best friends. After a few months she and the other doctors there had also become very close. There was Caroline and Elena who had practically become her sisters and Bonnie the secretary. The four girls hung out whenever they weren't busy at the hospital. _

Katherine was brought back out of her flashback when she reached the back of the building where she had to show her badge to Stefan the security guard.

"Hey Stef!" Katherine smiled.

"Hi Katherine!" He replied with a huge smile. _That's odd._ Katherine thought to herself. He was in a unusual good mood today. Perhaps Rebekah had finally agreed to go on a date with him. Little did he know that secretly Rebekah was dying to go out with him, she just didn't want him to know that.

"What's got you in such a great mood?" Katherine asked once he buzzed her in.

"Oh nothing…Here let me escort you." He answered a little too quickly before following Katherine and placing a hand on her back. Katherine looked at him weird.

"Escort me? Stef I'm just going to the back. Bekah called about an emergency…" She trailed off noticing that no one was in their office. "Where is everyone?" She looked at Stefan with a raised eyebrow. Stefan tried not to look at her with the huge grin he had on his face. "Stefan what's going on?" She asked him pointedly. He looked at her with wide eyes and raised his hands in defense.

"What? I didn't do anything…" He defended. Katherine shook her head before smirking.

"I didn't say you did." She told him. He face palmed his head before just blowing her next questions off and pushing her through the cafeteria doors. "Stefan, where are we going? I need to go-"She was cut off when she noticed the lights were off. She looked at Stefan with confusion while she reached around him to turn them on. There were balloons everywhere and pretty much everyone that worked there. She immediately jumped back when she heard everyone shout.

"SURPRISE!" She heard everyone that worked there shout.

"Wow! Oh my god! What is all this?" Katherine asked surprised. She smacked Stefan's arm. He just laughed.

"It's your 1 year anniversary for working here!" Caroline said.

"…and meeting all our lovely selves." Rebekah added in before going to give her friend a big hug. Katherine hugged her back.

"This is all for me? I can't believe you guys did this! Thank you so much." She said with a huge smile on her face. She went around the room hugging everyone that was there. They spent the rest of the afternoon talking and eating the delicious cake that Bonnie had made. Around 6 everyone had taken off except Rebekah, Caroline, Elena, and of course Katherine. They worked together to clean up the place after about another half hour they were done and made their way out to the parking lot.

"Thank you guys so much." Katherine said for about the millionth time. They all laughed at her.

"You're welcome, again Katherine! We love you and we're so happy that you survived a whole year with Rebekah." Elena shouted the last part sarcastically.

"Watch it missy or you'll be walking home tonight." Rebekah warned. Her and Elena had shared an apartment together since they graduated college. Elena playfully ran over to her and gave her a huge hug.

"Oh please don't leave me. I didn't mean it! Honest!" Elena begged with puppy dog eyes.

Rebekah rolled her eyes and smiled. "Oh shut up." Katherine and Caroline just laughed and shook their heads at the girls behavior

"So what are we doing tonight? I'm thinking that little country bar downtown." Caroline chimed in. "They have the just about the hottest cowboys in all of Texas!" She said wiggling her eyebrows.

"I don't know guys…I was just go on home and-"Katherine was cut off by Rebekah.

"You are not spending another weekend at home alone Katherine!" Rebekah told her flatly. "You need to get over that boy and have some fun! Elena and I will come over to pick you up in an hour."

"Excuse me ma'am. I am not still hung up over him that shall not be named…and I can drive myself." Katherine said confidently. Rebekah laughed out loud.

"What's so funny?" Katherine looked at her.

"Do you remember what happened last time we went out? You got so drunk that you called you know who and told him to and I quote "you can fuck anyone you want but you're never going to get all of this sweet stuff again". Rebekah laughed so hard there were tears in her eyes. Katherine looked down and buried her face in her hands.

"In my defense that was the night I found out he was cheating on me. I had a reason to get drunk!" She mumbled.

"Yeah. Uh huh. So an hour?" Rebekah nudged her with her elbow. Katherine rolled her eyes.

"Fine. But only so you'll stop pestering me about Jake!" She shouted before jumping up into her grey 2012 Chevy Silverado 1500. Rebekah nodded and smirked.

"Don't let her upset you Kat! She's just jealous that you actually had a serious relationship, whereas Miss Rebekah is too scared to go out with Stefan." Caroline joined in winking at Rebekah who in turn flipped her off then responded.

"At least I don't sleep with the first guy that calls me beautiful" She shouted once Caroline had rolled the windows down Caroline flipped her too before driving off. Rebekah smirked and got into her black SUV and pulled out with Elena.

Katherine arrived at her apartment a few minutes later and plopped herself on to her queen size bed. She kicked her heels off and looked at her phone. It was 7:15. She had about forty-five minutes until Rebekah would get there. She sighed before getting up and turning her radio on. She instantly was starting to sing to Tim McGraw '_Meanwhile Back at Mama's'. _She went to her closet and pulled out her favorite white top with a leather jacket and her black skinny jeans. She decided to wear her black combat boots since she was going to a country bar. She knew she would be forced to dance with Rebekah and didn't think 6-inch heels would prove the best idea. She then got in the shower to wash up from work. She took her time washing her hair and body before looking at the time and jumping out. She had thirty minutes to go before Rebekah would be there. She quickly got dressed putting her jacket on. Then went to blow dry her hair and curl it. It took some time since her hair nearly reached the small of her back and was very thick. She finished up and moved on to do her make up. She went a little darker around her eyes with the 'cat eye' look paired with red lips. She looked at the time and noticed that her friend would be there any minute so she grabbed her purse and her phone and headed to the living room to wait. She heard a loud horn beep and rolled her eyes before making her way down the stairs. She hopped into the passenger seat.

"What? Too lazy to come to the door?" Katherine joked. Rebekah laughed.

"Shut up. Are you ready?" Katherine nodded.

"Let's go have some fun!" She fist pumped dramatically. Rebekah laughed then pulled out onto the highway.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"_Let's go have some fun!" Katherine fist pumped dramatically while Rebekah rolled her eyes and smiled, pulling out onto the highway. They drove for about fifteen minutes before arriving and trying to find a parking spot around the back._

"This place looks packed; I don't think this a good idea." Katherine said hesitantly getting out of the black SUV. Rebekah walked over and linked arms with her. She looked at her and then spoke.

"Look girl, it's Friday. We're going to have a good time…oh there's Caroline!" She waved the other blonde over. Caroline was wearing faded skinny jeans matched with a red tube top and leather jacket. Rebekah had a similar outfit on only with black pants instead of faded ones. Elena had chosen to wear a black dress that stopped right above the middle of her thigh with what seemed to be 6-inch heels.

"Elena! What in god's name are you wearing?! I mean don't get me wrong, you look hot. But we're going dancing. At a country bar…with cowboys-"Caroline was cut off when Rebekah joined it.

"I tried to tell her but she told me she wanted to look sexy, she even wore her Victoria Secret matching underwear!" That comment earned a slap on the arm from Elena.

"Rebekah! Shut up before someone hears you!" Rebekah rubbed her arm.

"You mean the red one?" Katherine whispered. Rebekah nodded. "You only wear that one when…Oh my god! Damon's coming isn't he?!" Katherine squealed. Elena put her head in her hands and blushed. Caroline put her hand over her heart and faked hurt. Elena just rolled her eyes.

"Damon's coming? Rebekah maybe you'll have a chance to take Stefan up on his offer." Katherine winked. Rebekah glared at her.

"It's supposed to be a girl's night Elena!" Caroline said. Elena just kept looking at her. "It's alright, I guess…I mean I get that you don't want to hang out with us. I mean who needs a girls night right?!" She sniffled while the other girls laughed. Elena glared at Caroline before smirking.

"Oh tell me again why you picked this bar?" Elena countered. "It couldn't be because a certain man owns it right? What's his name again? Hmm…oh that's right! Klaus" Elena teased. Caroline blushed a deep red.

"Wait, this is Klaus's bar? Jack's friend?! Caroline!" Katherine yelled. Carline shrugged her shoulders.

"It might have persuaded me a little…"Caroline mumbled. Katherine spun on her heels and started walking back to the SUV.

"Katherine where are you going?!" Rebekah yelled running after her while Caroline and Elena walked in. "Katherine hold up!" Katherine stopped and faced her. "Katherine you can't hide from him forever. You can't let his mistake hold you back from living your life." Katherine looked down.

"Rebekah it hurts so much…why did he have to do it? What did I do wrong? It just..." She took a breath before continuing. "It just reminds me of my dad…" She told her friend with tears in her eyes. She gasped when she felt a pair of arms hugging her. Rebekah just squeezed her.

"Katherine, I know. I'm sorry. You didn't deserve that after everything you've been through…" Katherine sniffled. "But you can't let the past define you okay? I know that you are going to find a good guy one day who is going to love you and cherish you. Your father was a fucked up man Katherine. " Rebekah told her taking a step back. Katherine nodded. "What he did to you was wrong, and the right guy will realize that and want to be there for you okay?" Katherine wasn't holding back her tears anymore. She smiled at Rebekah who gasped. "You can't go get drunk looking like that! Let me fix your makeup." Katherine laughed while her friend immediately pulled her makeup bag out touching her face. Two minutes later they made their way into the bar filled with loud music, the smell of alcohol and smoke.

"Looks like Caroline found Klaus" Rebekah gestured to the back of the bar. Katherine shook her head and laughed. Caroline was pushed up against the wall with Klaus kissing her neck. Damon was pulling Elena to the bathroom and Rebekah's nose crinkled up.

"I don't even want to think about where they are going." Katherine shivered and Rebekah laughed.

"Not even ten minutes and they already are getting some. How come we always end up being left here by ourselves?" Rebekah asked. Katherine shrugged sitting down at the bar and ordering a glass of bourbon.

"How can you drink that stuff?" Rebekah looked at her friend disgusted. "I'll have a martini." She told the bartender. Katherine took a big swig of her drink welcoming the burning that it caused in her throat. Rebekah looked at her amazed before laughing and taking a quick drink of hers.

"Rebekah! Hey I didn't know you were going to be here tonight." Stefan walked up behind them. Rebekah bit her lip before she heard Katherine mumble so low that only she could hear.

"Sure you didn't Stef." Rebekah gave her a warning look.

"Hey Stefan I didn't know you were coming either" Katherine scoffed and Rebekah hit her arm. "Want to go dance?" Rebekah asked sweetly. Stefan looked surprised but quickly regained his composure offering his and out. Rebekah smiled and they walked off.

"Don't worry about me guys…I'll just sit here, again...by myself." Katherine yelled out after her. Rebekah spun around and gestured to her purse. Katherine smirked. "Yeah you're paying." Rebekah rolled her eyes and smiled. Katherine was glad Rebekah had decided to dance with Stefan. She had been crushing over him for the last year. Though, she wished she had someone to hang out with. If Jack showed up she wasn't sure what she would do. They had been so close, and Katherine thought it was perfect. He had come to the hospital one time with Klaus Mikaleson, whose family just so happened to own half of this side of Texas. Jack had been the perfect gentleman, taking her on romantic dates, opening doors for her, always listening and Katherine was falling hard.

"_I know you like him Katherine, just be careful. I don't want to see you get hurt." Rebekah reminded her. Katherine smiled before hugging her best friend._

"_I will. I promise. You know he said he loved me! I'm going to go seem him right now. He just got back in town last night and today is his birthday!" Katherine squealed. Rebekah laughed and shooed her friend off. _

"_Go then!" Katherine was beaming and waved goodbye before signing out and running to the parking lot. She jumped in her truck and drove away, making her way to Jack's apartment. He had given her a key about a month ago so she let herself in, hoping to surprise him. She had bought him some special edition comic book he had been wanting for a while. She walked in setting her keys on the table._

"_Hello? Jack?" She said into the living room. She didn't hear anything so she walked back towards his bedroom. She opened the door and gasped. There was a blonde looking model being pushed up against the wall with Jack slowly moving down her body and her hands were in his hair._

"_Jack?" She whispered. He whipped his head around and cursed. Katherine had tears in her eyes. The blonde looked at Katherine and smirked. "Whose that Jack?" The blonde asked. Katherine looked at him with so much hurt in her eyes it made him sick to his stomach. _

"_Katherine wait." He said as she was rushing back to the door. She spun around and threw the present at him. "Happy fucking Birthday..." She screamed. _

"_Katherine you don't understand…" He tried to reason with her. "I can explain…"_

"_No Jack. You don't understand. Apparently I was wrong about you. Goodbye." She walked out the door, slamming it. She ran to her truck, jumped in and started it. She was fighting back the tears as she pulled out and started driving. She turned on the radio trying to get her mind off of him. Of course the saddest fucking country song came on. Her hands were shaking and she decided to pull over at the next light. Out of sheer luck she stopped in front of a bar. She swallowed back everything she was feeling and texted Rebekah telling her what a dick Jack was and she was swearing off men before heading inside, going straight for the vodka. Rebekah was still working so she didn't see her phone until a couple hours later. While walking out of the hospital she looked down at her phone and cursed seeing all the random texts she was getting from Katherine about men and drinking and some cute bartender she wanted to 'bite and bang'. She thought that one was a little strange. She tried calling her friend but it went straight to voicemail. Rebekah ran back inside to get Caroline before they drove off trying to find Katherine. About thirty minutes later they spotted her overly shiny truck outside a cheap bar with the driver's seat open. When they got to it the say Katherine lying in the back passed out. _

"_What happened to her?" Caroline asked. Rebekah shook her head._

"_I'm not entirely sure. She sent me a text about Jack. I'm sure that bastard fucked something up. I told her not to trust him!"_

"_I didn't like him either. But we can't rub it in her face…we have to be there for her." Rebekah nodded. "You want me to take your SUV and you drive her home?" Caroline asked after a little while. Rebekah nodded before handing her the keys. They went their separate ways and Rebekah woke Katherine up and helped her get into bed. She started to walk off, going to sleep on the couch. She stopped when she felt Katherine grab her arm. _

"_Rebekah?" Katherine said quietly with her eyes closed. _

"_I'm here." Rebekah responded. Katherine pulled her closer._

"_Please don't leave me." Rebekah smiled at her friend before crawling into bed with her. She laughed when she heard Katherine snoring a minute later. The next morning Katherine woke up with an extreme hangover and a broken heart. Rebekah stayed the night again while Katherine cried her heart out telling her about her family. _

Katherine wiped a tear that was about to fall when she remembered how Rebekah had been there for her. Jack had tried to talk to her and 'explain' things but she ignored him. Katherine took a deep breath and ordered herself another drink. She felt someone come and sit beside her but she didn't pay any attention to who it was.

"Katherine?" A male voice she knew all too well said. She closed her eyes hoping it was just a dream. "Katherine I can still see you." The voice laughed. Katherine opened her eyes slowly.

"Go away Jack." She snapped.

"Katherine I'm sorry. Look she didn't mean anything…" Katherine stood up to leave when he grabbed her wrist pulling her back.

"Let go!" She yelled. He looked into her eyes.

"Please Katherine, just listen to me!" He said desperately, not letting go.

"Jack I swear, if you don't let go-"She started.

"You'll what? What will you do Katherine?" He said angrily gripping her tighter. She tried shaking him off.

"I believe the lady said let go." A deep voice said with an accent behind him. Katherine looked up at the tall man with dark hair wearing a suit. Jack turned around and looked up also.

"And you are?" Jack said smugly. The stranger looked at him amused.

"I'm Elijah Mikaleson, owner of this fine establishment that you are in. I suggest if you don't feel like getting kicked out, you let go of the lovely lady here and move along." Katherine let a small laugh escape when Jack grumbled and walked off. She knew that Klaus had three other siblings, but she thought they were always over in England.

"Thank you Mr. Mikaleson." Katherine said rubbing her wrist. Elijah surprised her by taking her wrist and inspecting it.

"Just Elijah please, are you okay?" He asked sincerely looking into her eyes still holding her hand. She nodded slowly as he bent down and kissed her wrist, never taking his eyes from hers. She blushed deeply when he stood back up still looking at her smirking. "And you are…?" He said in the most charming way she though.

"Katerina. But you can call me Katherine." She said a quietly. He smiled taking in her beauty.

"Katerina, what a lovely name." She blushed again before sitting back down. "Can I buy you a drink?" He asked moving to sit beside her.

"Um. That's alright thank you though. My friend left me her wallet so she's paying!" She joked and he laughed.

"Well I insist." He said motioning the bartender over. He quickly came over.

"Mr. Mikaelson, what can I get you?" Elijah looked at Katherine who said bourbon. "Two bourbon's please." Elijah looked at Katherine stunned. "A girl that likes bourbon, that's a girl right after my own heart." He said with a big smile on his face. She blushed again laughing nervously.

"What can I say?" She replied smoothly and he laughed.

"So what's your story Katerina?" He said after their drinks arrived. She scoffed, taking a sip of her fourth drink that night. She was beginning to feel a little tipsy.

"Katherine. My story?" She asked and he nodded. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything." He said bluntly. She laughed.

"Maybe I'll tell you one day." She smiled at him. He smiled back.

"I think I'd like that." He responded downing his drink.

**Okay guys there's chapter 2. I know I had to cut it off but if I get 5 reviews I promise to post the next chapter tomorrow. That will include some juicy stuff ;) So in case anyone might ask later…Katherine and Rebekah are STRICTLY best friends. Nothing more. Okay guys! Please review all critisim welcome. But please try to be nice, remember nobodies perfect. :) **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 **this chapter is really long haha. :)**

"…_My story?" She asked and he nodded. "What do you want to know?" _

"_Everything." He said bluntly. She laughed. _

"_Maybe I'll tell you one day." She smiled at him. He smiled back. _

"_I think I'd like that." He responded downing his drink._

She was blushing at his comment. _Why in the world am I blushing? No. I am NOT going to fall for his insanely good looks, or his charming accent. Not going to happen. Nope._ _Is he staring at me? Why is he staring at me? Holy crap. I'm blushing again. I mean it wouldn't hurt to dabble a little would it? Why does he have to be so attractive?!_

"Shit." She mumbled aloud. His eyes widened before he laughed.

"Something wrong…?" He asked with that annoying smirk plastered on his face. She looked at her drink. What number is this? Five? Six? She was feeling a little drunk at the moment.

"As a matter of fact yes." She responded and he looked at her confusion evident in his dark eyes. She looked at him and rolled her eyes. "You're so damn attractive and it's not going to work for me." He smirked.

"Well thank you Katerina. I don't see how that is a problem though…" He responded looking into her brown doe eyes. She huffed.

"Stop looking at me like that!" She whispered loudly. He laughed.

"You're beautiful Katerina…I can't help it." He said in a charming way, smirking. She smacked his arm playfully but trying to be serious.

"My last relationship didn't exactly end well and I've sworn off men. So you should move along to some blonde bimbo who will fall for you charm." She said rather confidently. He wasn't convinced though. He laughed before leaning closer and whispering in her ear.

"You don't really mean that do you Katerina?" She was sure she saw stars at the moment. She felt butterfly's all the way to her core. She bit her lip when she felt him nip slightly at her ear before backing away. She sighed at the loss of contact. He was beaming now and she looked at him with frustration.

"I bet you use that on all the ladies." She smirked.

"Only you Katerina." He spoke with seriousness, looking right into her eyes. She blushed again at this. _Damnit. Get a hold of yourself Katherine! Why does he have to be so damn attractive? Screw this. _

"Please. It's Katherine. Nobody calls me that." She reminded him. He looked at her taking a hold of her hand that was placed next to her glass.

"I love you're original name though. And I'm nothing if not an original." He smirked at her while she laughed and shook her head.

"You think you're charming huh?" She asked him. He shrugged his shoulders smiling. She laughed again. "I don't normally do this." She told him, gesturing around the bar.

"I figured. You don't seem like that type. So you know what I do. What do you do?" He asked changing the subject.

"I'm an equine veterinarian at the Lone Star." She told him proudly. He laughed slightly.

"The Lone Star Equine Hospital?" He looked at her, she nodded.

"Yeah the one your family owns." She scoffed. "Is there anything you guys don't own?" He laughed.

"Do you know that hotel down the street?" He asked.

"You don't own that?" She figured.

"No we do...we don't own the little barber next to it." They laughed together. They had forgotten about their drinks by now. They were both facing each other and Elijah was holding her hand on the bar. "I'm surprised we haven't met before." He spoke after a while.

"What do you mean?" She looked at him confused. He looked at her strangely.

"Rebekah?" He said but she still looked confused. "Rebekah Mikaleson? My sister?" That's when it all clicked. He was the Elijah Mikaelson, the one Rebekah complained about. She had said something about his wife being a total bitch. Wait he's married. Why was he here flirting with her? He didn't seem like the cheating type. Maybe she was wrong; maybe it wasn't the same Elijah. But then again…how many Elijah Mikaleson's lived in this town that just so happened to own the place.

"Wait. Rebekah's your sister?" He nodded taking a sip of his drink. "What the hell are you doing here?! You're married!" She said loudly pulling her hand away.

"I WAS married. I'm not anymore." He said quietly looking down at his cup. She suddenly felt guilty.

"What do you mean?" She asked looking at him. He didn't look up when he responded.

"Her name was Hayley. She apparently married me for my 'money' and was cheating the whole time." He mumbled. She was shocked and kicked herself for being so rude.

"Oh god Elijah. I'm so sorry! I didn't-"He held is hand up.

"It's alright. You didn't know." He said kindly looking at her.

"If it's any consolation, that guy from earlier was my ex-boyfriend. I walked in on him screwing with some bitch." She said trying to lighten the mood; not doing such a great job at it though. He laughed slightly holding up his glass.

"To fucked up exes?" He said laughing. She laughed too before raising her glass also.

"To fucked up exes." She repeated taking a large drink. "I think that's enough for me tonight. I should really be getting back home before I get seriously drunk. I don't normally share my life with strangers." She said looking at her phone. She had two texts from Rebekah. _'Hey saw you talking to 'Lijah. Went ahead and left with Stefan ;). I texted 'Lijah to take you home, hope you don't mind.' _She looked at the time, 1:00 am. _Wow I can't believe how long I've been just sitting here. It didn't even seem like an hour had passed._

"Well it looks like I'll be taking you home Miss Katerina." Elijah said looking up from his own phone. She smiled nervously.

"Um that's alright. I can just get a cab." She said standing up to go. He stood also and laughed.

"She said you'd say that, and to not let you." She rolled her eyes, smiling. She loved Rebekah, but sometimes she just wished she'd mind her one business. "My car's out back. Let me just run a check on something and then we'll meet by the back door." She nodded while he walked off. She grabbed her purse and walked out the back door, waiting for Elijah.

"Katherine." She ran her other hand through her hair before spinning around pulling her hand away. _What the hell is he still doing here?_

"Jack? What are you still doing here?" Katherine asked him. She noticed his eyes looked a little glazed over and he was stumbling a little.

"Katherine we need to talk, please just listen." Jack said reaching for her hand again. She took a step back, bumping into a wall. He moved closer and she could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"No. You need to leave Jack. I have nothing to say to you." She told him, the hurt evident in her voice. He put his hands on either side of her head, trapping her between him and the wall. "Jack stop." She said trying to get him to move. He smirked leaning in to whisper in her ear.

"Katherine I know you want me…" He said with a deep voice. Katherine shook her head beginning to get nervous.

"Jack please stop." He ignored her request as he put his hands around her waist, pulling her dangerously close to him. _Where the hell is Elijah?_ He moved his hand lower grabbing her butt. She was squirming trying to get away but he held her in vice-like grip.

"Jack stop, you're drunk." She said hoping it didn't come out as squeaky as it sounded to her. He just smirked and pushed her up against the wall there was a second where he wasn't touching her and she used that opportunity to knee him in the crotch. He hissed in pain and fell to his knees.

"Fucking bitch!" He screamed. She just looked at him before running back inside. She pushed open the door looking behind her when she ran into a smirking Elijah. She let out a sigh of relief.

"Just couldn't say away huh?" He joked. He looked at her flushed face before worry spread across his face. "Katerina? Are you okay?" She swallowed thickly before nodding.

"I'm fine. Let's just get out of here." She said and he nodded. He walked her to his 2014 black chevy Silverado 2500 and she gasped.

"What's wrong?" He asked worried again.

"Is this your truck?" She said amazed expecting it. He nodded confused. "Holy shit. I have a 2012 1500. This must have cost you a fortune! But then again, you're rich. I just wouldn't imagine a guy like you… driving this." He scoffed. "I don't mean anything rude by it. You just…I mean you wear a suit to a bar. One might assume you're the city type." He laughed walking over to her door.

"Well that shows how little you know about me Miss Katerina." She didn't get in, just stood there. "Are you going to get in?" He said holding her door open for her. She looked at him with the most adorable brown puppy dog eyes he had ever seen. He laughed shaking his head. He reached in his pocket and pulled out his keys handing them to her. She squealed grabbing them giving him a huge hug. He shook his head climbing in while she ran to the driver's side.

"I've always dreamed of driving this truck." He laughed and she looked at him with wide eyes. He held is hands up in defense.

"How do you know so much about trucks?" He asked amazed by the beauty that just pulled out onto the highway with ease. He noticed her grip on the steering wheel get a little tighter.

"Uh…my dad taught me." She said quietly. He was confused as to why she would seem upset by that. But he decided not to press the issue any farther. The rest of the ride was silent until they pulled up at her apartment. "Well this is me." She said awkwardly. She turned to face him, handing him the keys. "Thanks for letting me drive." He smiled at her.

"You're not too bad." He teased and she laughed slightly.

"Uhm…do you want to come in?" She asked nervously looking at him. He nodded.

"I'd love to." She let go of the breath she didn't know she was holding as she climbed out. They walked up the flight of stairs to the third floor. She unlocked the last door on the hall and turned the lights on. He followed looking around at the well decorated room. He noticed her set her purse down, taking her shoes off.

"Nice place." He said.

"Thanks. Do you mind taking your shoes off? I just did my carpets. Would you like something to drink? I have to warn you though; I only have wine or milk. I seriously need to get to the grocery store." She laughed from the kitchen. He laughed setting his shoes beside the door, walking over to her bookshelf.

"Wine would be fine." She poured to glasses and walked over to him. He was looking at her collection when she handed the glass.

"Thank you. You have a nice collection here. Where'd you find all of these?" He asked her pointing to her first edition of the 'Christmas Carol'. She fidgeted a little before answering.

"They were my mom's." She said simply walking over to sit on the black couch and he sat down next to her.

"Were?" He asked and she nodded swallowing before continuing.

"She passed away when I was 13." He immediately felt guilty for bringing it up.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know." She smiled a little.

"It's alright. It was a fair question. But now it's my turn." He looked at her.

"What do you want to know?" She thought for a moment before asking.

"Why are you here in Texas? I thought you lived in England." He laughed a little.

"Klaus, I'm sure you know him." She scoffed nodding. "Well I'm sure you know how distracted he can get." Again she nodded laughing slightly. "My parents thought it best that someone else come here to make sure he wasn't messing things up. Rebekah didn't really want any part in our family matters so I came."

"So how long are you staying?" She asked he smiled.

"Why? Trying to get rid of me already?" He teased. She shook her head.

"No I didn't mean-"He held a hand up and laughed at her nervousness.

"I was kidding…I plan on staying, for now at least." She nodded taking another sip of her wine. "So Jack…" He started. She scoffed.

"I'm sure I know what you're thinking. What on Earth would possess me to go out with him?"

"I wasn't going to say that exactly…" He said looking guilty.

"It's fine. I know it's hard to believe, but at first he seemed really nice. I met him through Klaus actually." Elijah scoffed.

"Klaus's friends aren't usually the made up of the nicest people." She laughed.

"Don't I know it! Anyway everything was fine. But then I walked in to his place to surprise him for his birthday. But apparently he had other things in mind. I walked back to his bedroom and found him pushing another girl up against the wall. That was an image I did not need to see." She laughed. "The girl didn't even seep surprised to see me. It's like she knew." He shook his head, placing a hand on hers.

"I'm sorry…you deserve someone who treats you like a queen." He said looking deep into her eyes. She felt as though he were staring at her soul. She blushed nervously.

"Do you want some more wine?" She asked noticing his empty glass. He nodded and she stood up to get some more while he followed. She had her back to him when she felt his strong arms wrap around her waist and she smiled. She set the glass down and turned around to face him. He pulled her in closer for a deep kiss. Their lips moved together like they were made for each other. He gripped her waist firmly which made her gasp. He took that opportunity to enter her mouth with his tongue. Her hands moved up to his chest and she pushed him back a little. She took a deep breath before speaking.

"I don't normally do this…" She said quietly. He smirked.

"You keep saying that, yet you do nothing to stop it." He told her. She looked at her feet, arguing with her subconscious. He smiled at her, understanding the battle she was having with herself. She looked back up at him after a couple seconds before gripping his shirt and pulling him in for a deep kiss. He pulled away for a second.

"Is that a yes then?" He teased playfully she rolled her eyes.

"Shut up and kiss me." He eagerly complied. He picked her up and carried her to her bedroom, setting her down on the bed. He broke deep kiss once again and she looked up at him.

"Katerina are you sure?" He wanted to make sure she was really okay with doing this. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer but didn't kiss him. He was on his knees in between her legs.

"Elijah. I couldn't be more sure." He smiled and pushed her onto her back leaving a trail of kisses down her body, slowly removing her clothes.

"In that case…" He teased her. She playfully rolled her eyes at him pulling him back up towards her kissing him hard. They continued making love for the next few hours until they both passed out from exhaustion, holding each other.

**Okay there's chapter 3 as promised! Now I suck at writing smutty stuff so I kind of left it out. But if you y'all like that review and I will make sure to include it for chapter 4. I already have 2 versions of it written so just tell me which one :) I planned on making this story about 20 chapters. :) PLEASE REVIEW Y'ALL! 5 reviews for chapter 4.**


	4. Author's Note

AUTHORS NOTE:

Hey lovelies! I have chapter 4 ready but I'm not gonna upload it till I get 4 more review :(Please review guys!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Katherine was standing in the kitchen happily making breakfast with the radio on. She heard them say the date and she stopped what she was doing. October 18. Why did that seem so familiar? That's why she remembered. She put a hand over her mouth and fell to the floor with tears in her eyes.

_Katherine was walking home after dance rehearsal. Usually her friend's would walk with her but she had told them she had a lot of homework, so she decided to walk alone. She turned down her street and saw an ambulance sitting outside a house. Surely it wasn't hers. She was positive. Well she was positive until she walked a few more feet and saw someone carrying her mother out. _

"_Oh my god! What happened?!" Katherine screamed breaking into a run. She was pushing her way towards the ambulance. _

"_Miss we need you to back up." A police officer said._

"_That's my mom! What happened?! Where are you taking her?" She yelled._

"_Katherine." A deep voice stated. Katherine whipped around and ran into her father's arms._

"_Daddy! What's wrong?" She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. He didn't look at her. Her eyebrows wrinkled in confusion when another lady walked out of her house. "Who's that? Dad?" Her dad wasn't hugging her back and he looked upset. Katherine slowly backed away from her father when the strange woman came up and wrapped her arms around her father. "Who the heck are you?" Katherine said through clenched teeth. The woman smirked at her. Katherine looked at her father who turned away from her. "Would somebody please tell me what's going on!" She begged. _

"_Ma'am? Are you Katherine Pierce?" The police officer who told her to back away from her mother said. She nodded. The man looked at her sadly before handing her a letter. "This was in the deceased pocket." Katherine looked at the man with wide eyes. _

"_D-d-deceased?" Katherine choked. The man nodded sadly before patting her arm and walking off. She just stood there as she watched them drive off. What had just happened? Was this a joke or something? She looked down at the paper that had her name written beautifully in cursive. She hesitantly opened it. _

_**My dearest Katherine,**_

_**I'm so sorry that I'm not there to hold you right now. But it was time for me to leave. This is something no parent should ever have to tell their daughter but it has to be done. Now before I tell you this promise me you will never look at your father differently. I truly loved him with all my heart but three years ago I discovered he had been cheating on me since the day we married. I didn't tell him that I knew. But then I discovered something even more…I can't tell you what it is. You just deserved an explanation as to why I had to end my life…I will always love you Katherine. Never forget that. I know you will accomplish fantastic things in your long life. I love you.**_

_**Love, **_

_**Mom.**_

Katherine was fighting back the tears reading the only thing she had left of her mother. After her mother had killed herself all those years ago, she still felt like something was missing. It was this day twelve years ago that she had lost the only person that ever listened to her. The only one that had held her with her father came home late at night drunk off his ass. After her mother died, her father had only gotten worse. She was brought back to reality when Elijah walked in a noticed her crying on the floor.

"Katherine?" He asked worry spread all over his face. She looked up at him surprised before quickly standing up and wiping her tears. He took a step closer to her when she took a step back.

"You need to go." She whispered. He laughed thinking she was joking. Then he looked at her glaring at him. "Now." She spoke again.

"But I thought-" He was cut off.

"Please go." Katherine said pushing him towards the door. Elijah grabbed her wrist and pushed her away from him.

"God Katherine, I'm leaving! I wouldn't have slept with you if I had known you were a slut. Sleep with guys all the time huh?" Elijah said. Katherine pushed him harder towards the door.

"You don't understand…" Katherine whispered, but he couldn't hear her.

"You're such a bitch. No wonder Jack cheated on you."

"Get out now!" She yelled falling back on the floor. He looked at her hurt expression before he grabbed his stuff slamming the front door. He had thought they had a connection but apparently he was wrong. Katherine flinched when the door slammed. She didn't mean to push him away, but she needed to be alone. Last year Rebekah had helped keep her occupied but now she was all alone. Just like the day when her mother killed herself and left her a pathetic note. Katherine sat there for what felt like hours before she decided to get up. She shook her head deciding she needed to forget by drinking her sorrows away. She walked slowly over to the counter and grabbed the only thing she had left, a large bottle of vodka. She took the cap off and took a big sip. She walked over to the fireplace, which happened to still be lit, and sat down right in front of it. She looked at the letter while taking another sip.

"Why did you leave me mom? You have no idea what he did after you left…" She trailed, taking another large swig. She laid down on her back staring at the letter still.

Elijah was on his way to Rebekah's place after he had gone to his place to take a shower and shave. He wanted to complain about Katherine. Why would she just kick him out like that? Maybe Rebekah knows something he didn't. He shook his head to clear his thoughts when he pulled up to Rebekah's house. He debated knocking but decided against it, finding a spare key under the mat. _Not a great hiding place._ He thought to himself.

"Rebekah?" He called. There was no answer so he shrugged walking into the kitchen. He started making himself a sandwich.

"Elijah? What the hell?!" Rebekah half yelled walking into the kitchen. "What are you doing here? I thought you'd be with Katherine." She asked him, getting herself a plate.

He shrugged and took a bite, sitting at the table. "She kicked me out. Where's Elena?" He wondered.

"She's staying at Damon's. What do you mean she kicked you out?" Rebekah asked again sitting her plate on the counter.

"Well I found her sitting in the floor crying. I tried to ask her what was wrong but she screamed at me to get out. She didn't even give me a chance to see what was wrong!" Rebekah looked puzzled at him.

"That's strange. I wonder why she would do that. Did you say something?" Rebekah asked pointedly at him. She glared at him when he shook his head. He shook his head again and she shrugged her shoulders. "Hmm. That's so weird. I'll call her later. I mean the only reason she would…oh my god…What's today?" Rebekah yelled standing up from the table going over to her phone. Elijah looked at her like she was crazy before grabbing his own phone.

"Uh Saturday, October 18. Why?" Elijah asked following Rebekah to the living room where she was tying her shoes and putting her coat on. "Where are you going?"

"How long ago did you leave?" Elijah looked at her again.

"Uh I don't know like four hours?" Rebekah huffed.

"God Elijah! You shouldn't have left her!" Elijah held his hands up in defense. "I shouldn't have taken her out last night, god…" She mumbled. "Can you drive me to Katherine's? Elena has my car." He nodded grabbing his keys

"What's going on Rebekah?" He asked her as they made their way to his truck. They climbed in and she sighed. "Rebekah come on. What's wrong?"

"I shouldn't be telling you this. I mean it's her business…" Elijah glared at her. "Today is the day her mom died." Rebekah said sadly. Elijah looked at her surprised. Rebekah continued. "She killed herself when Katherine was twelve. Katherine's father was an abusive, cheating, drunk and apparently Katherine's mom couldn't take it anymore. She wrote Katherine this short letter telling her she loved her. Her dad ended up burning everything except the few things Katherine managed to save like her books and the letter."

"Oh my god." Elijah said. "I wish I would have known. I wouldn't have said anything...she probably thinks I'm a dick now…"He trailed. Rebekah hit his arm.

"What did you do?" Rebekah asked her brother angrily. He looked at the rode straight ahead.

"I may or may not have called her a bitch, and that's why her boyfriend cheated on her. "

Rebekah cursed. "God Elijah! That's only going to make things worse! She already doesn't like guys after what her father did to her! Now she has to deal with her dead mother today and you bringing that up!" She yelled at him as the pulled into the complex where Katherine lived. "Oh my god. We're too late…her truck's not here. I need you to drive me to Houston. Right now." Rebekah yelled at her brother.

"What did Katherine's dad do? That's a three hour drive Rebekah!" Rebekah glared at her brother.

"I'll tell you just start driving we have to get to her." Rebekah grabbed her phone texting Caroline telling her what was going on. She replied telling her to hug Katherine for her.

"How do you even know that's where she is?" He asked her with a raised eyebrow. Rebekah pressed her lips together.

"Because…that's where her dad lives." Elijah didn't say anything else as they pulled back onto the highway. They sat in silence. But Elijah's curiosity was killing him. '_What did her dad do?_' He kept asking himself.

"What happened with Katherine's father?" Elijah asked an hour into the drive. Rebekah sighed before taking a big breath.

"It's a long story. One that I'm sure she doesn't want anyone else knowing. Caroline and I are the only ones who know." Rebekah told him.

"Well we've got at least two more hours and I'm going to find out one way or another so you better start talking." Elijah replied. Rebekah hesitated but then started.

"Well Katherine's dad was always out late getting drunk. But her mother was there to stop him most nights from doing anything. But after she died her father didn't have anyone to take his anger out except Katherine herself. He would come home some nights around 2 am. Screaming and throwing things…" Elijah flinched. "He would come in her room tell her what a worthless bitch she was, how she wouldn't amount to anything, and how her mother killed herself because of her. One night when she was 17, she had gotten fed up with it. She showed up the letter saying that she knew he had cheated on her mother. Katherine's dad was furious. He slapped, punched and kicked her. He nearly killed her. But somehow, maybe by an act of God himself, he got called into work. She never said anything ever again. But he would come home and beat her again, almost to the brink of death."

Elijah was stunned. Why someone would hurt such a beautiful girl like Katherine, especially her own father, baffled him. "How long?" was all he asked. Rebekah sighed.

"Three years. She had to stay with him because she needed the shelter. But she put herself through school and then came here. But every year on this day she goes back hoping that he'll miss her. But she ends up getting hurt. I don't know why she puts herself through it over and over again. Thankfully last year Caroline and I were able to keep her busy, but I completely forgot that it was today…" Rebekah said shamefully.

"You mean she goes back to her father? And he still beats her up?" Elijah asked surprised. Rebekah nodded before he went into panic mode. "Oh my god, we have to get to her! I shouldn't have left her…"

"I know Elijah, but it's not your fault. You didn't know. We're almost there, about thirty more minutes. I just pray we get to her before he does."

Katherine wasn't going to go. She had told herself not to. But after drinking all morning she couldn't stop herself. She drove first to the cemetery, placing fresh flowers on her mother's grave. She told her she loved her and that she was sorry. She used to ignore her father's words. But after everything with Jack, she wondered if it really was her fault. Maybe her mom did kill herself because of her. Maybe that's why her dad cheated. It was her fault. She had to have done something wrong. She somehow ended up at her old home. It looked like something out of a horror movie. With the weeds sticking out everywhere and the lights all off. She wondered for a minute if anyone was home but she quickly forgot that idea when she heard a large crash inside. _Of course._ Katherine climbed out of her car. She knew what would happen if she knocked on that door. But maybe in the last two years something had changed. Maybe he had forgiven her. That's what always brought her back. Hope that he would love her. She walked slowly towards the front door. She lifted her hand to knock but she froze. She heard him throw something else that had definitely been broken. She suddenly remembered all the times when he would throw things at her. She opened her eyes wide and realized that she was just putting herself back into that situation. She was a grown adult. She didn't have to do this. She turned around, determined to never return. That is, until she heard the door open.

"What do you want?!" Her father screamed. She slowly turned to face him when she heard him laugh. "Katherine? What the fuck are you doing here? Come back for more?" He questioned. Katherine looked down.

"I was just leaving." She suddenly said in a timid voice. He reached out and grabbed her wrist. She tried to pull away but his grip got tighter and he dragged her into the house.

"Without saying hello?" He had an evil smirk on his drunken face. Katherine cringed. What had she got herself into?

**Okay y'all! I only got 4 review but those review were so sweet and I just couldn't make you wait any longer! I know there's not a lot of kalijah in here but don't worry! Next chapter will be full of it! :D Now I'm for sure not gonna update unless I get 5 reviews. Chapter 5 is already written so I'm just waiting on you lovelies! Thank you for reading. And please review what you think. Be nice though! Remember that not everyone is perfect.**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Hey guys I didn't get 5 reviews :( but here is chapter 5…SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! I PROMISE IT WILL NEVER BE THAT LONG AGAIN :)**

"Okay pull up right here…" Rebekah said quickly when they pulled into Katherine's complex. Elijah pulled up to the only house with the lights off. The two siblings jumped out and headed to the door. They heard screaming and Rebekah's stomach dropped when she heard someone scream. Elijah banged on the door and when no one answered he a kicked it open. Rebekah looked at him surprised while he just shrugged her expression off and walked in.

"Katherine?" Rebekah called. "Katherine it's me and Elijah." She walked around the house but didn't see anything or anyone. "Katherine?" She was getting worried. She looked at Elijah who had wide eyes when he heard a crash come from the upstairs. They ran as fast as their feet would carry them. Elijah had wide eyes when he saw an out of breath man hovering over Katherine's small body with a broken bottle of whiskey. Rebekah gasped as Elijah ran over to her but was pushed back by the old man.

"Who the fuck are you?" The man yelled when he heard the two behind him. "If you're not the police you're trespassing." He stated smugly. Elijah sent a quick but hard punch to the man's face. The man hissed when he fell over. Elijah took a deep breath and was about to continue to take his frustration out on this cruel man when he heard Rebekah.

"Oh my god…Elijah…" Elijah looked over at Katherine who still wasn't moving. He knelt down next to her. He saw blood pooling around her head. He slowly rolled her over onto her back and saw a deep cut along her forehead along with other cuts and bruises surrounding her face. Rebekah left the room immediately calling an ambulance. Elijah held Katherine against his body pushing the hair out of her face. He knew they hadn't known each other long but he felt such a strong connection to her. He wanted to protect her from everything and seeing her holding on to her life made his eyes fill with angry tears.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" He hissed at the struggling man on the ground. The man laughed. "You have the audacity to laugh? You might have just killed your own daughter…" Elijah yelled, hoping to get through to the man.

"She's not my daughter…" The man said once he stood up. Elijah looked at him confused. He looked closely at the man. He noticed things about his appearance that seemed off. He had shaggy hair with bloodshot eyes; although he looked old he didn't look that old, maybe 30-something. Elijah noticed his expensive looking clothing although he lived in this house that obviously didn't have a heating unit. Elijah didn't say anything else as the man walked off. He was utterly confused now. Who was the man then? Why did he beat Katherine? He had so many questions to ask but when Katherine suddenly moaned he was reminded of the bleeding girl in front of him.

"E-Elijah?" Katherine coughed when she opened her eyes. Elijah smiled and nodded.

"Shh. I'm here Katerina. You're going to be okay." He saw the tears in her eyes. She tried to sit up but she didn't have the energy as she fell back onto him. He just held her. "Katherine don't try to move." She lifted her hand and gave him a yellow piece of paper. He looked at her as she felt her eyelids get heavier. He put the paper in his back pocket and smiled weakly at her. "You're going to be okay Katerina."

"He lied to me…" She cried before she lost consciousness. Elijah looked at her with worry etched across his face. The next few hours were a blur. The ambulance had come and rushed her to the hospital while Elijah and Rebekah followed in his truck. They rushed her into surgery to remove glass that had gotten stuck. Caroline had showed up at the hospital shortly after they had arrived. She and Rebekah sat in the corner asleep while they waited to hear from the doctor on Katherine's condition. Elijah sat there staring at the piece of paper Katherine had given him. It was a letter from her mother. He didn't dare open it without Katherine's permission, although he was extremely curious. He had just started to unfold it when the doors from the ER opened. Caroline nudged Rebekah and the girls stood up with Elijah and Klaus, who had showed up to be there for Caroline. The doctor approached them with a sad look on his face. Rebekah put a hand over her mouth when the doctor opened his mouth.

"Katherine made it through surgery…" He started.

"Well that's good then, can we go see her now?" Caroline asked.

"You can but unfortunately she lost a lot of blood due to her injuries and she went into a shock state. We had to put her in a 'coma-like' state." The doctor informed them.

"What the fuck do you mean a 'coma-like' is she okay or not?" Elijah yelled with clenched fists.

"Well due to her previous head injuries the first few nights are going to be the hardest. You can see her but we don't know when she is going to wake up, if she wakes up for that matter." Caroline gasped and Klaus held her. Rebekah was crying now and holding a shaking Elijah. The doctor led them to Katherine's room. Her thick brown hair was spread around her and there was a tube attached to her mouth. She looked truly beaten up with the bruises along her arms and face. There was a large bandage covering the side of her forehead where her cut had been. Elijah cursed and walked out with Klaus trailing behind him a little while afterwards.

"She doesn't deserve this…" He yelled. Klaus patted his back.

"I know mate. All we can do right now is being there for the girls…" Elijah nodded calming down a bit. "Caroline and I are going to head back to Dallas…Rebekah is going to stay here tonight…"

"I'm staying too." Klaus nodded standing up.

"I figured that much, call us the moment something happens." Elijah nodded and hugged his brother. "She's going to be okay Elijah." He gave him a half-smile. Elijah walked back into the room and saw his sister talking to Katherine before she looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I'm going to go get some coffee…do you want some?" Elijah nodded slightly as she walked out. He pulled up a chair beside her bed and grabbed her hand.

"My Katerina…I know we haven't known each other that long but I feel like I know everything I need to…Please come back to me…"He said rubbing his thumb along her hand. Suddenly there were several machines that started beeping. He jumped up and was pushed out the door by some nurses who were shouting things and surrounding Katherine.

"KATHERINE!" Elijah screamed. He couldn't see what was going on. He started pacing the hallway, waiting to hear something…anything. Hours later a short man in a lab coat walked out. Elijah rushed to him along with Rebekah. "Is she okay?!" She screamed.

"Miss Katerina is currently stable. There was a previous head injury that apparently hadn't healed properly that might become an issue now. We're not entirely sure when she will wake up. Do you happen to know what could have caused this previous head trauma?" Rebekah looked at the doctor and spoke quickly.

"She hurt her head when she was six. She woke up with amnesia though, didn't' remember a thing." Elijah walked off to get a fresh breath of air. He circled the hospital few times before walking back in. Rebekah was walking out and hugged Elijah.

"She'll be okay." She reminded him. Elijah just nodded slightly. "We'll be back tomorrow." She spoke again. "Alright" was all he could reply with.

And for the next eight weeks it was like this. Elijah would visit her a night before falling asleep in the chair across her bed. Rebekah would come in every other day, as would Caroline. Klaus came with Caroline. After six weeks Caroline had stopped coming. She had just started a new job and couldn't take the four hour drive to the hospital. But Rebekah and Elijah never stopped coming. At the beginning of the ninth week Elijah walked and sat down placing a hand on Katherine's.

"The doctors say there hasn't been any improvement. If you don't wake up soon Katerina they're going to take you off life support. Please…please wake up. Just wake up Katerina…" He trailed off resting his head on her bed.

_Katherine was watching the horses run in the pasture. She loved seeing how free they were outside. Nobody telling them what to do, no one forcing them into an uncomfortable saddle, and most importantly the pasture never ended. So they could run and run and run. She felt a cool breeze blow her hair away from her face. She smiled. Fall was her favorite time of year. Yellow leaves and perfect temperatures for riding…suddenly a solid brown horse with white hair trotted over. Katherine looked at it in confusion when suddenly she realized the horse wanted her to get on. She climbed over the fence and braced herself to get on. She rode for what felt like hours before she hopped down and sat along a rusting fence down the way. She turned her head when she saw a man sit beside her. _

"_It's time to go back Katerina…." Elijah called. Katherine smiled and shook her head. _

"_Not yet Elijah…I'm happy now." She gestured to the pasture. _

"_Katerina…" He said sadly. She frowned. _

"_But I'm happy here Elijah. I want to stay forever…" She said looking up at nothing in particular. Elijah scooted closer to her. _

"_They miss you though. I will miss you. You know you can't stay forever…" He told her. She looked down sadly. _

"_I don't want to go back Elijah. I don't hurt here. I'm finally free from him here. Please don't make me go back." She begged him. He looked sad. He hopped down and offered her his hand. She took it and climbed down also. _

"_I'm not going to make you right now Katerina. But I won't stop waiting for you to wake up. This isn't real and you know that. You will have to leave eventually. They need you back there." He told her once again. She looked upset._

"_NO! He hurt me Elijah. Please…please I don't want to hurt anymore…please…" She begged him with tears streaming down her face. He pulled her in for a strong hug._

"_I won't lie to you Katerina. It's not going to be easy. But you can't stay here, you need to go back…" He said after a while. He ended the hug and held her head in his hands, he looked deep into her eyes. _

"_Not yet Elijah…please don't…"She cried closing her eyes. _

"_Katerina open your eyes…" She shook her head crying louder. "Katerina…" She opened her brown doe eyes to meet his._

"_Please Elijah don't do this!" She begged. _

"_It's time Katerina…" He said. "Wake up…" She cried deeply as she saw the sun starting to darken and the horses being rounded up once again. "Wake up Katerina." _

Elijah shot his head up when he felt a twitch come from Katherine's hand. _It couldn't be._ He thought to himself. But then he felt it again. And suddenly relief flushed his face when Katherine's eyes opened.

"Katerina!" He shouted ecstatic.

"E-Eli-" She tried to speak but it came out hoarsely.

"Shh. Don't speak. I'll go get the doctor." He beamed running out the door. Moments later a doctor returned and checked her vitals.

"Everything seems normal!" He said happily before walking back out while a nurse took his place. The nurse brought a cup of water in and gave it to Katherine. Katherine reached for it but didn't have enough strength so the nurse helped her. The nurse grabbed a clipboard and started writing a few things down when she noticed Katherine feeling the stiches on the side of her head.

"Don't be surprised if your head hurts a bit honey…you gave us all quite a scare." Katherine nodded while the nurse left the room. Elijah walked over to Katherine.

"Rebekah will be here soon." He couldn't stop smiling. He sat down beside her and reached for her hand.

"H-how long?" She asked dryly.

"Two months." He replied. She went to sit up but was pushed back down by Elijah. "Just take it easy Katherine, you've been through a lot…" He was silent for a minute. "Do you remember what happened?" He asked hesitantly. She nodded and he looked at her to continue.

"D-do you still have to paper?" He nodded handing the folded up yellow paper in his back pocket to her. He never opened it, honestly he had forgotten it was there. "Y-you read it…" She handed it back to him.

**Okay guys I had to end it there! :) PLEASE REVIEW! **


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Are you sure Katherine?" Elijah asked. "It's yours. I don't want to do something that you don't want me to." He told her. Katherine scoffed.

"Elijah I know Rebekah has already told you what happened with my father by now. I just want to know what is in the letter, please just read it." Elijah nodded and unfolded the letter.

"'_My dearest Katerina, I know that your father has already given you something telling you why I died. I'm sure he blamed it on myself and told you that I killed myself. But I assure you that I did not. I only hope that you find this letter before he does. I know I should have told you sooner but I was worried he would find out. I also wasn't sure how to tell you darling. You see a long time ago I met a handsome young man and we fell madly in love. I know it is wrong of me to say but I met him while I was with your father. This stranger I was sure was my one true love and I his. Your father and I were not happy together at the time and I tried to leave but he wouldn't allow it. He had taken everything I had inherited from my parents and kept it for himself, I couldn't afford to leave him. I told my love this and he promised me we would be together one day. So we planned on it. I had become pregnant with a baby girl, you. He was over joyed Katerina. I know I should have told you earlier. But your father was an extremely wealthy man Katherine. Loved my many but equally hated by others. He was the prince of Bulgaria, Markus Petrova III. Which makes you a true princess my dear Katerina. Your true name is Katerina Petrova; I had to hide your true identity from the man you thought was your father. I wish you could have known your real father my dear. He was truly a wonderful man. You can take my word for it or you can visit his family for yourself. We were going to run away together and be a family. Sadly fate wouldn't have it that way. The night we were to leave…I showed up at his house with my bags. I noticed that the door was open and…I saw him lying on the floor covered in blood. I mourned him for months Katerina. When I had you I finally felt like a part of me had returned. I love you so much Katerina. I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you while I was there. Your father, your real father, was killed. Only when you turned nine did I find out that would do such a thing…'" _

Elijah paused. He finished reading the letter himself and looked back up at Katherine who had tears running down her cheeks. "Katherine are you sure you want me to continue? You can just read it yourself." Katherine shook her head. He pressed his lips together and continued reading.

"'_I'm so sorry my love. But John Pierce killed your father. I don't believe it was out of pure jealousy. There is something else going on that you must figure out Katerina. I should have known John would find out what I had done. He would have found out sooner or later that you weren't his daughter. It was only a matter of time before he killed me too. I know that he plans on doing it today. Something was very off about him these last few days. My dear Katerina please be strong. You have family my love. You have a grandmother and grandfather who were so excited to meet you and you have cousins who know you've been here. They all respected my wishes to keep you a secret until the time was right. I know that when you find this letter it will be the right time. John is a dangerous man Katerina and I'm worried what he would do if he found out who you really were. Please be careful my love. I will forever love you my dear. Right now I am ready to go and be with my Prince. Love, Lilliana_."' Elijah finished. He didn't know what to say to her. Katherine just closed her eyes. It was too much to take in. She needed her best friend with her. She needed someone to tell her she wasn't going crazy.

"Please get Rebekah. Please." Elijah simply nodded before leaving the room and sending Rebekah in. The excited blonde ran past Elijah and squeezed her best friend. Elijah waited outside the door.

"Katherine! I'm so glad you're awake. I missed-wait, why are you crying? Kat what's wrong?" Rebekah looked at her worriedly. Katherine handed her the note and Rebekah quickly read it. "Oh my god." Was all she could say.

"Rebekah tell me it's not real. That this is just a nightmare…please…" Katherine said after a while. Rebekah kept staring at the letter. She held it up and looked at her friend.

"Where did you find this?" She asked quickly.

"I found it in my mother's lock box. It's definitely her handwriting but I also found my birth certificate in there. It clearly has Markos Petrova as my father." Rebekah's mouth just hung open. She closed it and opened it again like a fish before responding.

"Katherine you're a princess." Rebekah looked at her with wide eyes. Katherine laughed.

"I just found out my mother lied to me and my father killed her and that's all you have to say?" She said. Rebekah shrugged her shoulders.

"Do you know how many girls dream of being a princess? You actually are one. And not just any princess, might I add. You are a hidden princess. That's fucking hot. And did you know that Elijah hasn't left your side? He stayed here every night talking to you." Rebekah stated seriously which made Katherine laugh whole heartedly. After a while she spoke again.

"Well Rebekah as the princess of Bulgaria I order you to get me out of this stupid hospital." Katherine said avoiding the part about Elijah. Rebekah scoffed.

"And here I was worried you would let the whole royalty thing get to your head." She smirked. The two girls laughed. "I'll go see when you can leave." Rebekah said. Katherine nodded when she hugged her and left the room again. She sighed when Elijah walked back in.

"I see that went well." He told her sitting down beside her. Katherine smiled.

"Rebekah has a way of turning a crappy situation into a pretty good one. So Rebekah told me you've stayed here every night?" She asked him. He looked sheepish. "Thank you." She told him reaching for his hand. He looked at her confused.

"For what? I didn't do anything. " He told her.

"While I was asleep I was in this wonderful place…there were horses and the most beautiful sunset's…anyways, you were there. You told me that I you missed me and that I needed to wake up." He looked embarrassed for a moment. "I didn't want to go. But you told me it was going to be okay…" Katherine told him.

"I did miss you." He spoke. "The doctors were saying that you weren't going to wake up and I was worried." Katherine smiled at him. "Do you know when you can leave?" He asked her.

Katherine shook her head. "No but Rebekah-"

"I'm here!" Rebekah interrupted. "The doctor said you just need to sign a couple papers and then we can get you out of here!" She said excitedly. "I think I should fill you in on some things though. First of all Elena moved in with Damon, which means I need a roommate! And somebody has to look after you so I think you should move in with me!" Rebekah said determined. Katherine laughed.

"I think it's a great idea." She said. Rebekah kept going not hearing what Katherine said.

"Now before you say no-wait, really?! But I thought you always said you wouldn't stay with me because you loved being on your own. What changed?" Rebekah asked.

"I don't think it's that great of an idea for me to stay by myself. Considering my father, who isn't even my father, is trying to kill me and all." Rebekah nodded knowingly. "Well I am going to go a set your stuff up okay?" Katherine nodded and Rebekah gave her a quick hug before walking towards the door. "Elijah will give you a ride back…right Elijah?" She said glaring at Elijah who laughed shaking his head.

"It would be my honor Miss Katerina." He said taking her hand and kissing the top of it making Rebekah scrunch her nose up and walk out, leaving the two laughing.

"Your sister is something else." Katherine laughed.

"Don't I know it?!" Elijah laughed with her. A few minutes later a nurse came in giving Katherine the papers to sign.

"Now Miss Katerina I must remind you to take it slow. Don't let anything get you too stressed. But I'm sure your boyfriend here will take good care of you." The kind elderly nurse said smiling at Elijah.

"Oh he's not-"Katherine wanted to say he wasn't her boyfriend but Elijah cut her off.

"Of course I will." Elijah said smiling back at the nurse. Twenty minutes later Elijah was helping Katherine get into his tall truck. "I'd let you drive, love. But I'm not going to let you wreck my beautiful baby." He said laughing while he ran around to the driver's side and getting in. Katherine laughed.

"I'm not a bad driver!" She tried defending herself which earned a deep laugh from Elijah. She pressed her lips into a thin line a glared at him. "You know it's not polite to make fun of a princess. I could get you thrown into prison." She teased. Elijah smiled at her.

"Ah you wouldn't do that now would you? Nah…you'd miss me too much." Elijah smirked. Katherine scoffed.

"I think you're mistaken mister." She looked out her window. The truck got silent for a while before Elijah spoke.

"What are you going to do?" He asked quietly. Katherine sighed. Honestly she didn't know what to do. Her mother said that she had family in Bulgaria, maybe she could get in touch with them and go visit. She wanted to learn more about her father. Plus she had to tell them about John. She had to tell her family about him. But what if they didn't believe her…what if they didn't believe that she was Markus's daughter. What would she do then? What if they did believe her but then she wasn't good enough to be a princess? Katherine started thinking off all the things that could go wrong before she noticed Elijah reach over and grab her hand. He seemed to know what was going through her mind. "I'll be by your side the whole time Katerina. I promise." He said giving her hand a firm squeeze. Katherine smiled. Maybe she would get through this. She had Rebekah and now she had Elijah. Yeah. Things will be okay.

**I decided that Katherine and Elijah needed something good to happen! Wow. I seriously wish I were a princess. How awesome would that be?! Whoever the guest reviewer **_**ElijahsKaterina…**_**wow…you literally made my day. I thank you so much for taking the time to not only read my story but write such a wonderful review. Thank you again :) Guys please keep reviewing. :) You don't understand how much it makes me want to sit down and write the next chapter quicker! Xoxo! Thanks for reading! I hope you all enjoy where the story is going :)**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 **Hey guys just an update. I reposted this under rated T. Maybe more people will review then :( Only 1 chapter is rated M anyways. How can 988 people read my story but I only get 13 reviews? :'( Does my story stink?**

_Two months later…_

"REBEKAH! I told you to stop using my hairspray! DO you have any freaking idea how expensive it is?! You're paying for the next one." Katherine screamed from the bathroom. It had been two months since she had moved in with Rebekah. She was tired of sharing, to say the least.

"But yours holds so much better Kat!" Rebekah teased from the kitchen. Rebekah was making lunch for Katherine before they headed back into work. "Is Elijah still going to take you out tonight?" She asked when she saw Katherine coming around the corner. Katherine shook her head without saying anything. Rebekah raised an eyebrow at her. "Have you decided what you're going to do about John?" Katherine shook her head again, still not saying anything. Rebekah sat down the knife she was holding and looked at Katherine. "Okay. What gives? You can't still be mad at me for the hairspray, did Elijah do something?" Katherine stood up and started pacing.

"No he's great. It's just…I don't know what's real anymore." Katherine said running her hands through her hair. She backed up against the wall and slid down with her hands covering her face. "Elijah…he just doesn't get it. He's always so nice, holding me, letting me cry. But I just. I need time. I feel like I'm suffocating." Rebekah looked over at Katherine.

"Katherine you do this every time. You push the people that care about you away. It's like you don't think you're capable of being loved…" Rebekah told Katherine walking over to Katherine. "But Katherine, you can't keep doing this. You're going to feel so empty if you keep this up." She said sitting beside her. "I think you should go to Bulgaria with him." Katherine's head shot up. Rebekah looked down. "I know that I said I didn't think it was a good idea. But maybe that's what you need. You need to find out who you are and he can help you with it. Just…just be careful Kat. John still doesn't know."

"I-i can't." Katherine said. Rebekah looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"What do you mean you 'can't'?" Katherine started playing with her bracelet avoiding Rebekah's question. "What did you do Katherine?"

"I uh-I uhm..." Katherine cleared her throat. "I sent him an email." Rebekah stood up quickly.

"KATHERINE PIERCE."

"It's Petrova." Rebekah scoffed.

"Fine. Then Katherine Petrova. I told you not to. Elijah told you not to! Why the hell would you do that?! You can't very stay away from the man your hiding from if you keep trying to get in touch with him. He's going to come looking for you now. Didn't you think about that? Unless…you wanted him to. Oh my god. You have a death wish don't you…" Katherine stood up in front of Rebekah. "Did he write back?" Katherine nodded. "Well?"

"He just said what he normally does…that I'm not worth anything…" Katherine said slowly, leaving the part where he said he would find her and kill her.

"God Katherine, why can't you just stay away from him?

"Rebekah you have no clue what I am going through! I DID NOT WANT TO WAKE UP FROM THAT STUPID COMA. I don't even want be here now…it would all be easier if I were just dead." She mumbled so low she didn't think Rebekah would have heard. Rebekah took a step back surprised.

"What?" She asked shocked. Katherine had unshed tears in her eyes. She blinked a few times to get rid of them before walking to her room. She slammed the door ignoring the loud knocking coming from the other side. She laid on her bed and cried into her pillow, screaming every now and then. After what felt like hours of crying she stood up and decided she was going out. Picking out her favorite blue top and black pants, she matched them with a leather jacket. She let down her long brown hair, showing off her perfectly curled hair, before going to fix her make-up. Katherine decided against heels and went with a simple pair of black converse. Grabbing her bag she walked towards her door to make sure Rebekah wasn't still there. Not hearing anything she swiftly headed towards the door.

"Katherine where are you going?! It's almost 10!" Rebekah shouted from the living room.

Katherine huffed. "I'm going out MOTHER. Don't wait up." She didn't plan on returning. Rebekah walked over to her.

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to go out like this. You're not in your right mind." Rebekah said quietly.

"Look Rebekah…I know you care but I need to be alone right now." Rebekah slightly nodded.

"Do you want me to call Eli-"She started but Katherine shook her head viscously. "Okay Kat. Please just be careful." Katherine smiled and gave her an unusually strong hug. "I love you Kat."

"I love you too Rebekah." She took a deep breath when she turned around. It was finally going to be over. Sure, Rebekah would be upset but she would get over it, find a new friend. She had Caroline and Elena anyway. Katherine got in her truck and started driving. She couldn't think about Elijah right now. She truly loved him but she couldn't handle saying goodbye. He would convince her not to go through with it and she would listen to him. Taking all back roads she found the bridge she was looking for. She parked on the side and started walking towards it. Katherine pulled herself up and sat on the railing. She looked down where the water was traveling fast. One jump and she could end it all. She wouldn't have to deal with the pain of losing her mother or the pain of finding out her father was dead. Or the pain of knowing the man she grew up with was responsible for it all. No more worrying about if her grandparents would believe she was their granddaughter, princess of Bulgaria. It could all just be over. She had always thought that people who ended their own lives were cowards. But right now in this moment she couldn't take the pain anymore. Katherine looked up at the dark clouded sky when she felt a rain drop hit her face.

"Perfect. Absolutely perfect." Katherine mumbled. "M-mom...If you're listening I'm sorry I couldn't do figure out what John was up to. It's just all too much. What would you have done if you found out you had lived with a man who you thought was your father but turned out to not only be the murderer who killed your parents but wanted you dead to?! I'm going to see you soon mom…and dad, my real dad. I wish I could have met you. But I we can all be a family together soon right? I don't even know why I'm trying. You probably think I'm worthless too." Katherine looked at the water one last time. Her hair was drenched from the rain and she was pretty sure her mascara was running from all the crying. This was it. Finally it all was going to be over. She said one last goodbye to her mother before bracing herself.

"Katerina wait!" Katherine turned her head slowly to find Elijah standing a few feet away from her. "Katherine please don't do it." Katherine half laughed.

"Elijah go away. I've already made up my mind." Elijah took another step towards her. "STOP! P-please Elijah I have to do this!" She cried. Elijah didn't stop and took another step towards her. "Y-you don't understand Elijah! Please let me go…"

"Katerina I will never let you go. You are my love. I know you are going through a difficult time just let me help you…" He said slowly. "You can't give up now." He told her, hoping that would convince her.

"Give up? I'm not giving up Elijah. My f-father was right. I'm n-nothing. I'm not worthy of being a p-princess. I deserve to die…" She cried pathetically looking down at the water.

"Katherine you are not nothing. You are so beautiful and intelligent. You are the most forgiving and caring person I have ever met and you would make a wonderful princess. You have so many people that care about you Katerina. You can't let your past determine your future. You have to move on. Just get down and we can talk more about this." He was only a step away from her when there was a large sound of thunder that made Katherine jump. She lost her balance and slipped. She screamed when her head hit the back of the railing and Elijah grabbed her arm and pulled her up.

"HOLD ON KATHERINE!" He yelled pulling her up. He held her head in his hands and inspected her for injuries. "Katherine are you okay? Does your head hurt?" He asked her his eyes searching hers frantically. She shook her head and cried.

"Y-you shouldn't have saved me Elijah! You were so supposed to let me go! STOP SAVING ME!" She cried hysterically trying to get away from him. But he wouldn't have it. He held her against his chest until she stopped squirming.

"Katherine I will never stop. I love you." Katherine kept crying.

"I-it h-hurts too much 'Lijah. P-please make it stop…just make it stop!" Katherine begged him. His heart was breaking hearing the pain in her voice. He didn't know what to stay so he just held her there. She had her hands pressed against his soaked gray Henley. His arms held her tightly, silently promising to never let go. He listened to her heavy breathing calm down and her sniffling stop. After a while he felt her body go limp in his arms and he looked at her to see she had fallen asleep. He smiled at her peaceful face as he picked her up bridal style and carried her to his truck. As he was driving he suddenly had a brilliant idea. He picked up his phone and dialed his sister.

"Elijah! Did you find her?" His sister asked frantically. He looked at the sleepy beauty next to him.

"Yeah. She's okay. I need you to do something for me…how soon can you have a bag packed for Kat?" Elijah asked her.

"Uh a few minutes I guess…why?" She asked confused.

"I think it's time she met her family…she needs to know she has one." He said. Rebekah smiled on the other line.

"I'll drop it off tonight. Keep her safe 'Lijah, and tell her I love her and I'm not mad. Okay?"

"Of course little sister…thank you." He ended the call as he pulled into his house. He carried the sleeping Katherine to his bed. He didn't want her to get sick from sleeping in wet clothes so he removed them in a very honorable, leaving her underwear on and covering her with one of his t-shirts and placing the duvet cover on top of her. He kissed her forehead and whispered 'I love you' before going to take a shower for himself. When he was done he walked out in a black Henley and his boxers. He checked on Katherine. Elijah made a few phone calls before sliding in beside her.

The next morning he woke up early to prepare things for their trip. Rebekah had dropped Katherine's things off the night before. Elijah had it all sitting beside the front door while he was making breakfast.

_Katherine's POV_

I felt the sun shining on my face. I opened my eyes slightly and quickly noticed I wasn't in my bed. The smell of bacon quickly filled my senses and I smiled. I smirked when I noticed I was only wearing one of his t-shirts. I got up and headed towards the kitchen. I saw Elijah standing over the stove. He was flipping pancakes and I saw his shirtless back. Sure I had seen his body naked before, but usually it was dark. The sight of him made me gasp and he quickly turned around and smirked.

"See something you like?" He smirked deviously. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Don't flatter yourself." I headed towards him when I saw the suitcases beside the door. "What are those for?" He came to over to me.

"We are going on a trip. I had Rebekah pack your things, I hope you don't mind." He said hesitantly.

"I have work. I can't go anywhere." He shook his head and laughed.

"I knew you would say that. Which is why I checked with Rebekah and she said you haven't taken any vacation days. So we are going to use them now. Don't even try to put up a fight, you won't win." He smiled. I sighed.

"Alright. Where are we going?" I asked him giving up the fight already.

"That's all? You're not even going to try to fight me on this?" He teased. I swung at his arm in frustration.

"You told me not to! God Elijah…" He laughed loudly and I rolled my eyes.

"I was just playing." He pecked my lips. "But it's a surprise. You'll find out when we get there." I smiled as he led me to the kitchen. "You better eat something. We leave in two hours." I gasped.

"Two hours?! I haven't even taken a shower yet. And I'm not hungry." I told him, h handed me a plate anyway.

"Eat. Then shower. We have to talk about yesterday." I looked at my plate and played with my food hoping he would drop it.

"There's nothing to talk about." I mumbled.

"Bull crap Katherine. You tried to kill yourself." He stated. I looked up and saw his eyes staring deeply into mine.

"I-I-uh." I tried starting but nothing came out right. "Can we please talk later? I have a headache." Elijah nodded solemnly.

"Fine. But we will talk Katherine." I nodded and placed a kiss on his cheek and ran to the bathroom to get ready. I saw my clothes from yesterday dried and placed on the bench at the end of the bed. I grabbed them and walked into the bathroom door locking the door. I turned the hot water on and jumped in. It felt so refreshing and I desperately needed it. I closed my eyes and let the water cascade around me. After a little while I got out deciding to let my hair dry naturally. I put my clean clothes on and started on my makeup. I only put a little on deciding to go as natural as possible. I walked out grabbing my shoes. I saw Elijah sitting at his desk in his private home office. He was dressed casually which is big surprise compared to his usual suit attire. He had dark jeans on with dark blue Henley. He looked up and smiled at me.

"Are you ready?" I smiled politely and nodded.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" I told him overly dramatic, hoping to get a laugh out of him. It worked and he stood up walking over to me. "Can you please tell me where we're going?" I begged him wrapping my arms around his neck. He smirked as his hands found my waist.

"I guess I could, for the right price." I smirked and stood on my tippy toes to kiss him. I kissed him slow at first waiting for him to respond, which he did almost immediately. I felt his tongue along my bottom lip and I allowed him entrance. I kissed him hard and heard him moan. I smirked as I pulled away. "You're going to be the death of me Katerina…" He growled. I smiled.

"Now will you tell me where we're going?" He pulled me in for another deep kiss. I kissed him back but then pulled away noticing what he was trying to do. "You can't distract me forever mister."

He laughed and looked deep into my eyes. I wasn't sure how he always managed to give me goose bumps every time he looked at me like that. "Bulgaria." My mouth fell open. "Now before you say anything, I already contacted the queen, who happens to be your grandmother and she was more than excited to find out you discovered your true identity. She cannot wait to meet you." I opened and closed my mouth several times before words finally came out.

"Okay. Let's go." I said quietly. He smiled brightly grabbing my hand.

"Fantastic! I already put the bags in the car let's head to the airport! Oh and by the way we'll be taking my private jet." I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Private jet?" I asked and he nodded. I shook my head and laughed. This was going to be a very interesting adventure.

**Wow! Chapter 6 is finished! Elijah and Katherine are on their way to Bulgaria and next chapter we'll find out who Katherine's family is and see her try to fit into their world. Elijah will be staying with her so don't worry about that! :) thank you for reading and please review! 5 reviews for chapter 8 please :) xoxo lovelies!**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 **Author's note at the end! **

"_Katerina did you forget to do something?" He asked her with menace in his voice, from the door. Katherine quickly jumped off her bed and tried to hide the diary she had been reading from her mother. The man's eyebrows were raised in confusion. "What's that?" He asked anger rising in his voice. _

"_N-nothing. I'm sorry I forgot to do the dishes…I had h-homework. B-but I'll do it right now." She said avoiding his glare as she made her way around her room. _

"_That's quite alright dear. I believe the dishes can wait. What I'm rather interested in is the book you were just reading. Where did you get it?" He asked with fake kindness. Katherine's stomach dropped. There was no getting out of this. She became very nervous fidgeting with her hands. _

"_F-from your r-room." She said looking down at her feet. She heard him come closer before he grabbed her pony-tail in a tight grip. She winced. "D-dad please. I just miss her…" She begged him, hoping it would lessen her punishment. Katherine knew it wouldn't, but it was still worth a shot. _

"_HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO STAY OUT OF MY BEDROOM?!" His voice boomed. Katherine flinched but didn't dare move away. "Katherine you know what happens when you disobey me….where is the book?" He asked with hatred in his voice. Katherine's head shot up towards him. "If you give it to me now, perhaps I will go easy on you." Katherine scoffed. She didn't know what had taken over her but she wasn't going to let him destroy another one of his mother's things. _

"_No you won't. You'll just destroy it and then beat me." She stood up to him. He laughed with his head looking up towards the ceiling. She looked at him with confusion but when he looked back at her with his ice cold glare she knew it was going to be bad. He gripped her hair tighter pulling her towards him before slapping her across the face. She held the tears that were threatening to betray her back. She wasn't going to let him see her weakness. _

"_You stupid little girl." He spat at her before shoving her towards the ground. He gave Katherine a swift kick to her gut before walking away to find the book. She stayed on the floor, afraid of what he would do if she got up. He went through her drawers throwing things around and pushing things off her dresser. Her eyes widened when he gave her an evil smirk before looking under the mattress. He scoffed when he found what he was looking for. _

"_So, not only have you been stealing from me. You've been stealing from others." Katherine pushed herself up. _

"_I didn't take that money. I earned it." She spat at him. "Don't you dare touch it." He gasped with fake surprise. _

"_I see someone took their confidence pill today!" He clapped. He walked slowly to where Katherine was holding herself up and punched her square in the jaw. Katherine started crying and awaited the next one but it didn't come. She suddenly realized that she had already been in this place before. She closed her eyes and wished for it to be over. _

Katherine shot up from her chair taking deep breaths.

"Katerina?" A sleeping Elijah questioned. "What's wrong?" He turned the overhead light on looking at her sweaty figure.

"N-nothing. I just need to use the restroom." She said rather quickly. He looked at her suspiciously with a raised eyebrow before pointing to the back. She nodded and walked to it quickly. Locking the door she looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was stuck to her forehead and was falling out of its pony-tail. After fixing it quickly she sat against the door and held her head in her hands. _What was I thinking? There's no way I can do this. _Her thoughts were interrupted by Elijah banging on the door.

"Elijah I'm fine! Just give me a minute, please…" She mumbled, not feeling like discussing her deepest thoughts with him. _God. He just never leaves me the heck alone. I can't tell him everything!_

"Katherine just come out and we can talk about it. Did you have a nightmare?" Katherine rolled her eyes. But then she took a deep breath remembering that Elijah was just trying to help.

"Yeah." She stated rather quietly, sniffling a little. She heard him sigh.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked after a little while. He sat along the other side of the small door. He heard her sniffle, confirming his thoughts. "Was it about your dad?" He asked quietly.

Katherine nodded. But then mentally slapped herself for not remembering that he couldn't see her. "I-I just don't understand Elijah…" Elijah shook his head.

"I know Katerina…but you can't give him the privilege of controlling anymore of your life." He told her. He heard some shuffling inside the bathroom and stood up. He saw the door slowly open and a puffy-eyed Katherine come out.

"I don't know how…" Katherine mumbled. Elijah pulled her flush against him.

"It's not going to happen in one day, it's going to take time…" He told her rubbing soothing circles on her back. "Let's go sit down. We'll be landing soon." He said hoping to change her mood. She looked up at him with surprise evident in her face.

"Already?!" She exclaimed. He laughed.

"Yes sleepy head. You slept for almost the whole plane ride." Katherine made a whistle noise. They made their way back to their seats and looked out the window. Katherine tucked her legs under her so she could lean closer and see better.

"God Elijah look!" She shouted suddenly. She looked like a child who had just discovered the vast amount of presents under a Christmas tree. Within the next hour they landed and exited the plane hand in hand. Elijah was wearing jeans, for like the first time since Katherine had known him, with a dark gray Henley and his Ray-Bans. Katherine had nice blue jeans paired with a black tank top and white Aztec cardigan; of course matching her brown knee high boots and her own pair of Ray-Bans. A black SUV awaited them with two tall 'body guard like' men standing by the doors. The older looking one had a few traces of gray in his short black hair. The younger, more attractive: according to Katherine, one had a scruffiness to his appearance. He also had dark hair, but he had the traces of a 5 o'clock shadow. Both of the men's eyes were covered with aviator sunglasses. The older man stepped forward and spoke.

"Miss Katerina Petrova?" He questioned. Katherine looked up at Elijah who nudged her forward.

"Um…just Katherine…but that's me." She stuttered a little.

"My name is Micah and this is Jake. We work for King Markus Petrova Jr. and will be taking you wherever you may need to go during your time here. Let me grab your bags and we will be on our way." He stated rather warmly.

"Oh that's alright. I can get it myself." She told him making her way to the back of the car to put her suitcase in. He quirked an eyebrow at her. "I insist. Please." She smiled at the man.

"If you're sure ma'am. But I am here to help you." He reminded her.

"I don't really need any help but thank you anyways!" She walked with Micah back to the side of the car. She reached to open the door but Micah got to it first. She laughed when he smirked and opened the door for her. He motioned for her to get in followed by Elijah who had been talking with Jake. Elijah and Katherine sat in the back together while Micah drove with Jake in the passenger seat.

After about five minutes of silence, Katherine got bored and needed to start a conversation.

"Sooo...where are we going?" Katherine asked curiously but sweetly. Elijah laughed shaking his head.

"To the mansion miss." Jake spoke with annoyance.

"Well shouldn't we…uh get a hotel or something. I don't know do you have hotel's here? I'm not tired…I just thought we should drop our bags off." She rambled quickly. She noticed Micah glance at her with a laugh above his sunglasses in the rearview mirror. She raised an eyebrow at him. "What?"

"You really have no idea who you are do you ma'am?" Micah questioned. Katherine looked at Elijah who shrugged his shoulders.

"What do you mean?" She asked confused. Micah shook his head. Jake handed her a newspaper. "What's this?" Jake gestured for her to read it. On the front in bold letters it said _Katerina Petrova: Lost Princess Found. _There was a picture of Markus, her father, on the left, and to the right was a picture of her riding a horse that she and Rebekah had healed at the clinic.

"Katerina, your grandparents have been searching for years. You are the next heir to the throne. This country has been waiting for you to come home for years." Micah said when he saw her trying to fight back the tears.

Katherine hadn't realized the car had stopped. Micah was holding the door open for her as she stepped out to the most beautiful place she had ever seen. It looked like a giant castle. But not so much as in the storybook description. It looked modern. There were gardens that seemed to have endless rows of flowers. Micah led her to the giant double doors. As he opened them he placed a reassuring hand on her back when he saw her fidgeting.

"Our dear Princess Katerina, Welcome Home." Elijah grabbed her hand and they walked in together. Katherine gasped when she saw what was on the inside.

**I know I am a total butthead for not updating. I didn't think I would continue the story anymore. I got some really mean private messages about my story. But guys I'm not perfect, just remember that. I thank anyone who is reading my story though :) Please review what you thought. I kind of changed the rating from M to T then back to M. I also fixed something in the last chapter. I didn't even realize how many mistakes I had made in the chapter. I didn't even come close to fixing them all before I updated it just now. If you guys want me to go back and fix it all the way just let me know! Please let me know what you think! Also whoever the guest is that reviewed recently…thank you. :) You are the reason I wrote another chapter! **

**P.s. I know there isn't a lot of Kalijah in this chapter. I needed to establish Katherine's story a little more. But don't worry…next chapter will be AMAZING! **


End file.
